The Candy Man
by KARAtheGreatNerd
Summary: Charlie parents died 3 years ago, his big sister steps in to care for him and her grandparents. x Willy Wonka decides it's time to look for an heir but he doesn't know how to go about it. So he decides to leave his factory and go out and looK for some inspiration whereupon he finds a young boy full of ideas and inspiration x I own nothing x
1. Chapter 1

Charlie and the chocolate factory

Charlie parents died 3 years ago, his big sister steps in to care for him and her grandparents. _Elements_ from the musical. I own nothing x

Chapter 1

My name is Willy Wonka. I make chocolate: quite simply, the greatest invention in the entire history of the world. Whoever could there be who doesn't love the tooth-tickling, tongue-tasticical taste of a sweet bar of soft milk chocolate? Except dogs, of course; it's poisonous to dogs. But apart dogs. There comes a time, in every chocolatiers' life when the chocolate he makes turns dark and bitter ; And that's when he knows it's time to lay down his spoon, to hand it over to someone else, someone new. But who? How? I need to find a new me, a candy man!

xxxxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

The same as always for Charlie, he came running out of school, and stood at the end of the road watching the trucks as they left the factory while smelling the chocolately godness as if it would nourish him.

After all that had passed as usaual decided to take a detour to the dump to see what he could find, and salvage. As he got to the gate he could hear the usual voice of Miss Pratchett shouting to try and sell her chocolate a little down the road. Charlie had seen a slightly broken umbrella and had climbed up a little and was reaching for it when Miss Pratchett came into the dump using her usual sales pitch.

"Chocolate! Chocolate! Rots your teeth, and makes you fat. Get your lovely chocolate here." She shouted.

A couple of children on their way home from school came running in and brought a bar each and left all their rubbish all over the floor.

A tramp, whom Charlie had never seen before started to grumble " Look at this mess. People just guzzle up their chocolate and throw away the wrappers without the slightest thought."

Without even thinking Charlie replied, "I'm glad they do that."

"Glad?"

"If people didn't throw things away, I'd have nothing to pick up and besides, Wonka wrappers are the best , I like to collect them." Charlie explained as if it was simple.

"Why do you collect them off the ground and not just go and buy a bar then if they are so great?"

"I can't afford them, Christina's job just doesn't pay enough, but I do get one bar a year on my birthday and last year I made it last 6 whole months."

"Christina?"

"Yeah, that's my sister, although my birthday present isn't only from her it's also from my Grandparents."

"What about your parents?" He asked Charlie, he was genuinely intrested.

Charlie looked down and said in a quiet voice "They died."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"It's alright, it was a couple of years ago, I'm lucky to have my sister."

"Very lucky indeed, young man"

It was at that moment the factory clock chimed and it was time for Charlie to head home, "Oh, look at the time. Goodbye, oh by the way I'm Charlie, Charlie Bucket."

 **AN thank you fro reading, please rate and review, but please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction the candy man

Charlie went back home, to see his grandparents, as it was a Monday Christina would still be at work for a while yet, so Charlie ran the rest of the way home. Once there he greeted all his grandparents with a hug and a kiss, then he stoked the fire, he made all of grandparents a new hot water bottle to keep them warm. He also started to warm the cabbage soup before settling down with his grandparents.

That's when his sister came through the door looking weary, but as always she put a smile on her face for her brother.

"Hey kiddo. How was school? " Christina went over to check on the soup, "I'd say we have about a ten minute wait Buckets. "

"Ten minutes till dinner? Just enough time to hear the story of Willy Wonka!" Charlie said to his Grandparents.

"Didn't we tell you the story of Willy Wonka last night?" Grandma Georgina asked.

"No… .." Charlie and Christina replied together.

"I have a distinct recollection of telling you the story of Willy Wonka just last night!" Grandpa Joe added.

"And the night before!" Grandpa George added.

"I don't mean to be rude Grandpa Joe, but you are getting a bit old, and well, maybe a bit forgetful?" Charlie tried, although really he knew he didn't have to as they would always tell him the story, but he always did enjoy this bit with his sister when his parents were both still alive.

Grandpa Joe asked the rest of the adults, but Charlie could hear them, "Have we really never, ever, told the boy about him?"

"Not once!" Charlie piped in.

"Well his entire life, the tot has not once told a lie!" Grandma Josephine decided.

"I told you so!" Charlie said finishing the deal.

His sister came round and whispered in his ear "Oh, Charlie Bucket when did you get so sneaky?" Charlie just smirked at his sister.

"Oh what a clever man he is, this Mr. Wonka, there's so tales to tell!  
All about the tasty sweets that made the people gather round for just one smell!" Grandpa Joe started.

"Tell the one about the Indian prince! The one about Prince Pondicherry!" Charlie asked in an excited voice.

"Oh, you like the scary ones, don't you, Charlie! Willy Wonka went to India near the kingdom of Madras. Where he met Prince Pondicherry who was rich but awfully crass! He had wed a Maharini who craved chocolate for each meal." Grandpa Joe said.

"He asked Willy Wonka to build him a castle made out of chocolate, the walls, the furniture, everything. " Grandpa George said.

"What did he say, Grandpa? " Charlie asked.

"Wonka said, "I will gladly build this fortress, but just one thing. It will be nice for the winter, but it won't last past the spring! For the sun will make a river of this chocolate Taj Mahal"  
Grandpa George added "But the prince, he wouldn't listen!, he said "Use a bonbon for the dome! I won't rest until my missus eats me out of house and home!" "  
Grandma Georgina continued the story "And so Wonka built a showplace, but when summer came around,ball the walls began to melt till every ceiling hit the ground!"  
Grandma Josephine stated "But the prince and princess perished! Drowning in the chocolate flow."

"Yes they died because they were greedy!" Grandpa Joe said.

"Ah, but what a way to go! " Christina added as she started to serve up the soup.

Just another normal night in the Bucket household.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Charlie was once again at the dump, he had climbed a small mountain of rubbish and was reaching for something when a voice startled him, "Hello there Charlie, what are you after? " it was the tramp that Charlie had seen the day before.

"I'm trying to find some stuff, for everyone at home and I'm waiting for Christina. She finishes earlier today."

"And where does she work?" He genuinely seemed to want to get to know Charlie and learn all about his family. "Oh, at the factory, she even comes home smelling of toothpaste, Dad used to work there, it isn't much money but we get by." Charlie while he had been talking had turned away from the person he was talking to and went back to looking for items. "Oh boy, got ya. "

"What have you found?"

"Look at this! A bent umbrella… I hardly know why they'd throw it away. I've a trick with some wire and stick so I'll save it for a rainy day , well actually I think that Grandma Georgina would rather like it as the whole in the roof is most often above her, although Christina said she would fix that tonight so who knows." Charlie rambled on happily enough, "Oh look, here's a glove with no partner. It got lost so she tossed you aside but I've a date for ya, wooly mate and the half-a-heaven you provide!"

"One glove won't keep anyone warm. " The man stated.

"True, but two odd gloves can keep both hands warm, it's not quite perfect but it's almost, nearly perfect and it's near enough to new for me."

"Charlie! Charlie! Charlie Noah William George Bucket! Where are you?! " The two males could hear coming closer, it sounded as though the person was coming through the gate.

"Christina! " Charlie shouted as he scrambled down from his high vantage point.

"There you are! " Charlie ran straight into his sister's arms. She hugged him back just as tight. "And who's this?" Christina asked mixing while looking up at the man her brother had been talking to .

"Oh this is… " Charlie started but the gentleman in question interrupted him.

"William, just William, and it is a pleasure to meet you. "

"Well, William, just William, I'm Christina, Christina Bucket and the pleasure is entirely mine." She did a small mock curtsey, which looked rather odd with her too big a coat, skirt clean but stained and patched and her hair in a messy bun. He replied with a small mock bow, which caused all three of them to chuckle.

Christina looked up at the clock on Wonka's Chocolate Factory ,then she looked down at her brother "Come on Charlie, we best get back." She looked up from Charlie to the gentleman who seemed to be giving her a most funny stare, which caused her to blush a little, but due to the snow and cold weather no one would ever be able to tell. "Tell me William, what are your plans for the rest of the evening."

"Oh, I was just going to wonder round for a little while, then see where I end up. "

"Oh, no, you couldn't possibly do that, you'll catch your death of cold, your coat isn't up for snow and these cold temperatures, you could spend the night with us."

"No, I couldn't possibly..." He was interrupted.

"I insist." Christina stated obviously ending the conversation using her tone of voice alone.

"Oh very well then." William relented.

AN I hope you enjoyed reading this, please leave a quick review but no flames please xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**AN hi all, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, I've come basically to tell you some awful news that the girl, my sister and best friend who wrote all my stories with me sadly lost her battle with cancer this week. She told me to keep the stories going, she even updated this one the day she dies, this really meant a lot to her. Hopefully my writing will be as good as hers was, I'm basically saying that the story might not seem the same, but still do try and stick with it, but also I may be a bit slower with updates now. She told me to keep everyone happy, keep going on with our stories and not to mourn so I shall continue, I can only hope you will as well.**

 **Just for reference I'm not entirely sure which universe she had it set in but I'm personally going for the musical, but I don't think it make a huge difference I will try and have elements from everything.**.

The Bucket house came into view, "That's our house William, me, Christina, and my 4 grandparents live there."

The house wasn't much bigger than a small shed, the shack was lopsided, with a hole in the roof. It was a little way out of the town and it was covered in snow surrounded by a small picket fence and a washing line, it didn't look big enough for one person to live in let alone a 6 people.

Charlie went and opened the door which seemed to almost fall into the house.

"Ladies first." William said while holding his arm out, Christina smiled and entered.

"Evening Buckets, we have some company tonight." William entered and looked around, he seemed fascinated. Everyone said a hello to William and he replied to each of them.

There was a bed in the middle which held 4 old people, two women and two men, next to the bed was a small fire place which was lit, but with only a small flame, there was a pot over the flame. There was a small sofa and an armchair and that was pretty much it.

Charlie went around and greeted each grandparent and gave them all a gift. "Grandma Georgina, I got you an umbrella so you won't get wet and the pigeons will stop pooing all over your head, Grandpa George I got you a book."

"Pride and prejudice?" Grandpa George asked slightly perplexed.

"It's not to read it's for you to sit on to stop that bed spring poking you."

"He's so clever that boy, gets it from me." Grandpa George said.

"Grandma Josephine I found you a woolly glove the same colour as your silk one."

"Oh, I know I'll wear this one at home and save this one for special occasions."

"Grandpa Joe I got you a joke book."

"And I found some tin to fix the roof, and I found you a note book, it's a little water damaged but all the pages are blank, you know what it's perfect for?" Christina said.

"My inventions."

"No, homework, Charlie, I love to dream and imagine as much as you do, but we do still have to work and try hard. I'm going to fix the roof, you're in charge Charlie I can check your answers later if you want me to. "

"Do you need any help?" William offered.

"No thank you, I do believe I shall manage." said Christina.

"Grandpa Joe can you tell me about Willy Wonka, I'm sure William here would love to hear your stories." Charlie turned away from his grandpa Joe and turned to William "My grandpa used to work in Willy Wonka's very first shop and all my grandparents and parents worked in his factory, Christina met him, I think he looked after her once when she was ill and everyone had work."

They could all here Christina fixing the roof with her hammer.

"I'm an old, old man with a tongue that can tell a different tale for every year but when I ask this boy to say which story he'd enjoy Willy Wonka! Is all I ever hear! I have fought world wars cycled ten grand tours from the shores of Wales to Tripoli. But when I ask this tot to choose one story from the lot Willy Wonka! Is what it's bound to be!" Grandpa Joe went on.

Christina came back in, she finished what Grandpa Joe had been saying "Cause Charlie Bucket's an awful lot like me, Charlie, you an' I we make something out of nothing me an' you, Charlie, we see things that aren't there. Charlie, you an' I wonder how but never why it's me an' you, Charlie." She reached into her pocket, "Oh Charlie I almost forgot, I got you this." She pulled out a misshaped toothpaste cap.

"Perfect, it's just the piece I need." Charlie said happily, running over to the armchair and picked up a model from behind it. It was made entirely out of toothpaste caps, it was the factory

"What piece is it Charlie?" William asked.

"A head for Willy Wonka."

"It's quite a likeness."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so, since I saw him with my own eyes. Oh what I'd give to see inside that factory, just one more time."

"I'd love to see inside the factory as well." Charlie replied dreamily.

"Well you can't, no one can."

"But someone must be running the machines." Charlie replied.

"Think about it Charlie , have you ever seen anybody go in or out." Christina said making Charlie think.

"No, so how does he do it."

"It's a mystery Charlie, no one knows."

"And it's always going to be a mystery. That factory of yours Charlie is the closest any of us are ever going to get." Grandpa George said bursting everyone's bubble.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Christina announced from by the fire, "Oh Charlie, could you please pass me my bag?"

"Sure thing." Charlie picked up his sister's bag from by the door and gave it to her.

"Look at what else I found at the dump today. I found a table leg, it's mahogany, so it should burn for ages." Christina said.

"Oh we will be warm tonight!" Grandma Josephine chimed happily.

"What's for dinner?" Grandpa George asked.

"Cabbage surprise!" Christina said dramatically.

"Didn't we have that last night?" Grandpa George said.

"That's the surprise!" Said Charlie and all his other Grandparents together, which caused William to chuckle.

Christina then came around with a bowl for everyone and a small piece of bread to go with it.

"It's just like mums used to be!" Charlie said, he couldn't see the tears forming in his sister's eyes, William however could and he passed Christina a handkerchief, she smiled a sad smile at him and wiped her eyes.

"That was lovely, thank you." William said, he helped her to collect all the bowls from everyone.

"What's the date today?" Grandpa Joe asked out of the blue.

"The tenth of September, why?" Charlie responded.

"Why that means it'll be your birthday soon! You know what that means? Wonka chocolate!"

"Charlie, can you come here please?" Christina asked and she sounded serious. "Charlie I know it's your birthday this month, but I'm sorry I can't afford to buy you a bar this year, you see Mrs Wilkinson has cut my hours, I'm gonna find another job, but until then we don't have a penny to spare. But here you can have this." She pulled out a Wonka bar that a piece missing, "It was my last present."

"I can't have this Christina it's your." Charlie protested trying to put it back into his sister's hands. When he realised his sister wouldn't take it back, "We'll share it." He announced.

"Oh no not your birthday present." Everyone, including William protested.

"It's my bar and I'll do what I like with it." He broke piece off for each person who responded with a "thank you Charlie. "

Everyone smelled their chocolate some people nibbled it, others let it melt on their tongue.

William looked around the room looking slightly guilty, he watched as everyone enjoyed their chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

Christina tidied up a bit, she made sure that William was comfortable on the small sofa, she took her cardigan off and put it on top of Charlie who was just sitting and staring at his Wonka wrapper. She sighed looked around before saying " If your mother were here, she would say,"That one's Mars." She would hang you the moon and then she'd bottle the stars, she would say, "Brush your teeth, is that dirt behind your ear?" You'd be dreaming if your mother were here." Charlie looked at his sister and smiled, obviously started to cheer up a bit but his sister didn't stop there. But she could tell he wasn't his usual happy self, so she tried a different tactic. "Hey Charlie, let's take another look at that notebook of yours. I want to see all your new inventions...Charlie? Oh, Charlie…" He didn't make a move as he usually would, this simply caused Christina to want to cry she knew Charlie would never do that on purpose, he was too kind for that but it still hurt her to see him like this.

"If your father were here, you would not be in bed, you'd be acting out the stories from the books that you've read. He'd be walking the plank of Charlie Bucket, Buccaneer you'd be sailing if your father were here. If your mother were here, she would banish the cold." Christina rearranged the blankets around her brother. "As I'm watching you grow, inch by inch by inch per year, I would thank them if Mum and Dad were here." She kissed his forehead and he smiled his usual smile. "Right Charlie, your in charge I've got work, see you in the morning."

"Night all" Christina shouted. She put her coat back on and left.

Charlie went over and talked to William for a while then asked the to tell the story of Prince Pondicherry, they obliged, William was a little taken back but he seemed to enjoy the story. It wasn't long until all four of the grandparents were once again asleep.

Charlie went and sat with William, for a little while before going back to his arm chair where he curled up with his blanket and his sisters cardigan. William watched all this and got an idea.

Hope you enjoy please rate and review and let me know how I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Christina came back in everyone was still asleep but it was still rather early morning so she didn't blame them. William however woke up when he heard the door, Christia saw this and apologized for waking him.

She poked the fire and it came back to life, William got up and said "I best be off, tell Charlie I said goodbye."

"Going so early? I can only hope that this lot hasn't scared you away for good."

"I imagine we shall all be together once again sometime soon" he replied rather mysteriously, "but I have to go away for a while."

"Are you sure that you don't want to say goodbye to Charlie first?"

"No, I'm no good at goodbyes."

"Well then goodbye William" she once again did a small curtsey as she had the previous day.

"Farewell, miss Bucket" He responded with a bow before leaving.

A little while later Christina woke Charlie ready for school. "Morning Charlie" Christina said while giving Charlie a kiss on his forehead.

"Morning Christina" he replied as he yawned and stretched. He looked over at where William had slept "Where's William."

"He left as I got in, he said to say goodbye to you, he said he'll be away for a little while but says that you will definitely see him again." Christina told him.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Come on kiddo, I'll walk you to the factory."

The pair said goodbye to their grandparents and started the walk to work and school.

"Why did Mrs Wilkinson cut your hours at the laundry?" Charlie asked his sister.

"She's invested in a machine and joined the 21st century." Charlie was used to his sister and her sarcasm.

The pair stopped outside the chocolate factory and inhaled the sweet smell of chocolate.

"What chocolate do you think is being made today?" Charlie asked his sister.

"I'm not sure it could be the Fudgemallow Delight or the Nutty Crunch Surprise. Come on time for school. "

I know it's only short and I'm sorry please leave a review x


	7. Chapter 7

Christina had her usual shift at the toothpaste factory, but during her break she went check up on the family, her Grandparents were all asleep so she didn't wake them she merely stoked the fire a little and left.

On her way back to work she noticed there was a bit of crowd forming around the empty shop on Cherry Tree Lane, where Wonka had opened his first shop. She couldn't stop to get a good look but she managed to work out that the place was about to be re-opened as a candy store but not just any store, a Wonka store.

Christina had to hurry past back to work but all day while screwing toothpaste caps she kept thinking about the new shop where Charlie would love to spend all his time.

Soon it was time to leave and it was already starting to grow dark, she had expected the candy store to already be open but it was still surrounded by a crowd in the crowd she could see her brother.

The shop owner came outside and announced that it was open and physically got knocked down by the crowd of people running into his store. Both Charlie and Christina ran to help the man up.

"These people are animals!" He announced now that she was up close she was able to get a good look at the man, he had a bald patch on the top of his head but had hair. He was wearing big thick rimmed glasses which hid the most beautiful blue eyes which held green flecks. He was wearing a tank top and a long brown coat. "Thanks " was all he said to the pair, and he went back into his shop.

Charlie wandered in behind him, which meant Christina had to follow, "What is this place?" Charlie asked while looking around and seemed totally amazed.

"I could ask you the same question." The shop owner said.

"We've not had a Wonka franchise in this end of town for YEARS!" Charlie was still amazed.

"I'm not surprised. Look this mess!" On the floor in the shop and just out of the shop was wrappers everywhere, the people seemed to be filing out of the shop now obviously having got their hands on some sugar. "These people are animals."

"You said that already." Christina said while looking around, she too was looking dazed and amazed.

"They came in guzzled all the chocolate and threw away the wrappers without a second thought." He grabbed a broom, Charlie was looking around the store but Christina bent down and picked up some of the rubbish.

Charlie started to hyperventilate. This got the shop owner's attention. "What is it? You having an asthma attack?" He didn't sound at all worried which confused Christina.

"A Wonka Scrumptious Ripple Fudgemallow Delight!" Charlie was sounding as though his life was now complete.

"So? What about it?" The shop owner said, he didn't seem very bothered by any of this.

"Don't you know? The Wonka Scrumptious Ripple Fudgemallow Delight is the best chocolate bar ever made if you don't count the Wonka Toffee Surprise, which I don't because even though it's amazing it's not really a bar, it's more of a ganache." Charlie said very quickly.

"Charlie!" His sister hissed trying to get his attention. Although the show owner seemed a little taken aback but he also seemed very impressed.

"I never thought I would see one of these for real." Charlie sniffed the bar.

"Hey, hey hey. You sniff." He took the bar from Charlie "You buy." He put the bar back on the shelf.

"My Grandpa Joe says, Willy Wonka is the greatest chocolatier who ever lived."

"Is that so?" He really didn't seem to care for children, Christina thought it was a little funny for a man who doesn't like children to run a sweet shop.

"Don't you agree?" Charlie seemed genuinely shocked.

"I'd say he's definitely in the top one." Charlie seemed relieved at the mans response.

"Me too. And guess what is factory's in this town" Charlie pointed down the street at the big factory, which was impossible to miss. "My Grandpa Joe used to work there, he told me all about it."

"Well what happened to him?"

"Grandpa Joe, oh well he's old now, hasn't left his bed in years." Charlie responded, Christina stepped back and let Charlie be his usual self.

"Not him kid, Willy Wonka. What happened to Willy Wonka?" The man seemed reluctant to say Willy Wonka.

"You run a candy shop. Do you really not know any of this? How can a man who sells chocolate not know. All the history, I don't understand! How can a man who sells chocolate not know of the mystery I hold in my hand! Willy Wonka made sweets most delectable treats Willy Wonka! Was the best of the best , if the subject is Wonka, it's true: I'm obsessed!" Charlie seemed excited to talk about Willy Wonka and Charlie definitely didn't need to tell anyone he was obsessed as it was painfully obvious.

"Well, what does he look like?" The man seemed to be interested the story.

"Now he must be like a thousand years old, he probably has a hump! But my Grandpa Joe sings of the treats beyond words desired by old and by young. Like eggs made of chocolate that turned into birds! Who perched and sang tunes on your tongue! Willy Wonka was known from Brazil to Cologne Willy Wonka lived his life to create and if I could afford him I'd be overweight!" Charlie paused at that moment but the shop owner didn't want him to stop there.

"What happened next?"

"Oh, he died." Both Christina and the man looked at each other and then at Charlie.

"What?" Christina piped in.

"Commercially, he died." The two adults looked relieved at each other.

"That's hardly the same thing." The man said.

Charlie continued "You see, Wonka found out that to his sad surprise the workers he cherished turned out to be spies! They copied his recipes, spoiled his art they sold all his secrets, and worse, they broke his heart. Willy Wonka turned his back on the world. He shut up shop, and he locked his factory. They say he hates all humanity."

"Nobody thinks to knock? Maybe give the guy a call?"

"Well it's a factory with no workers, but somehow he still makes chocolate. How does he do it? Nobody ever goes in and nobody ever goes out. It's one of the great mysteries of the chocolate making world."

"Who cares how the stuff's made, as long as kids buy it." The man said slightly ruining the mood. "Oh no, only old people buy his chocolate now."

"What?" He didn't seem to understand.

"Wonka's old fashioned, he's out-of-date, he's not even advertised on TV."

"Huh, imagine."

"And so, it's been years and Wonka's grown old like I told you, it's like he was dead. Then I saw this shop and then lo and behold! The explosion you heard was my head! Oh the joy since I've learned his chocolate's returned! Now I'm wishing on my dad's lucky star to someday be able to buy one bar!"

"Time to go." Christina said.

"Hey wrapper sniffer, what's your name?" The man asked Charlie.

"Bucket, sir. Charlie Bucket."

"Well Bucket, why don't you buy one if they're so great?"

"Can't afford it. I only get one bar a year for my birthday, always Wonka."

"Bye then Buckets. "

"Goodbye." The two Buckets said as they left.


	8. Chapter 8

"Christina, do you think he was right?" Charlie said once they were home.

"Pardon?" Christina asked while passing out bowls to everyone with their cabbage surprise, Charlie had told everyone all about the new candy shop and all about that man who owned it.

" You know about writing to him, I mean I don't imagine if I knocked he'd come, how about a letter ."

"After your homework?" Christina said lifting an eyebrow.

" Okay," Once Christina had turned around he got out a piece of paper and began his letter, it wouldn't be the first thing he'd sent to the Wonka Factory. Every year without fail he'd make a Christmas card for Willy Wonka, although his parents had never understood the obsession which both children had, they had never stopped them, although they had always suspected it had something to do with Grandpa Joe.

' _Dear Mr. Wonka,  
I know that you're a busy man you must have lots of mail to read I'm writing for my family cause  
there's nothing special that I need. The time you take to read this letter will be time well spent because I've made a list of things you might want to invent'._

His sister disturbed him by saying from a distance "How's your homework?"

Charlie hid his letter and replied " Almost done." She smiled and carried on tidying up when her boot nearly came off her foot, giving her brother an idea.

' _For Christina who's always on her feet you might please grant me this one wish to keep her shoes attached to her some laces made from licorice! For Josephine I have drawn a recipe beneath for molars made of marzipan when she can't find her teeth! When I was smaller than I am my dad he took us to the sea ,he bought Christina an ice cream she was as happy as I've ever seen her be. For her I would invent an ice cream that would never melt so she can feel all day the way I wish she always felt. For Grandpa George and his Georgina, something not in any store. Some pillows made of marshmallows, to keep the noise down when they snore!  
For Grandpa Joe who soon is turning ninety and one half a joke book made of jelly beans cause he just loves to laugh. I think I've thought of everything for you to add you special touch and when these things are all complete, if it's not asking far too much,._

Please drop them off yourself so we can ask you, "How d'ya do?" and, well, I'd like one Wonka bar that I would share with you

Signed, Charlie Bucket, inventor.

Charlie folded his letter into a paper aeroplane, gave it a kiss of luck and threw it out the window, he watched fly until he couldn't see it any more hoping it would reach its desired destination. _  
_Little did he know that his letter had been found.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie was running home from school, today was a bad day and he was being chased, this didn't happen very often. Charlie had just got to the candy store that meant that he was nearly home and it wouldn't be much longer until the bullies gave up. But it wasn't Charlie's lucky day as they managed to catch up with him, the two boys who were bigger than Charlie pushed him against the wall of the candy store, the boys started pushing Charlie between them, they had just shoved him to the floor and were about to kick him when the candy shop owner came out.

The candy store owner shouted "Oy, get out of here!" The two boys started to move away, the man looked quite menacing with him broom in hand. "And don't came back!" He bent down and helped Charlie up, "Come on Bucket, let's get you inside." The man helped support the shaken Charlie into his shop.

He sat Charlie down in front of the TV and went into the back room, he came back out a minute later with a glass of warm milk, "Here you go." He passed Charlie the glass, then he looked at the TV, "What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Don't mind." Charlie replied quietly while holding the glass in his hands to keep them warm.

"What do you normally watch at home?" he asked obviously willing to watch anything and to look out for Charlie.

Charlie shrugged, " I don't watch TV at home, we don't have electricity." Charlie stated plainly with no hint of self pity, it was merely a fact.

The man didn't say anything. Instead he put on one of the channels at random, after a short while the man got bored, he looked down to find Charlie drawing a rather good sketch of the chocolate factory on the hill, " You seem to know an awful lot about Wonka and his factory." the man said.

Charlie smiled and looked up at the gentleman, " Oh, I forgot to tell you, I followed your idea and wrote a letter to Mr Wonka."

"Did you indeed." the man said.

" Did you know that Wonka's factory is the biggest factory in the world." The man just raised his eyebrows, "Grandpa Joe says it's fifty times bigger than any other factory, he also says that Mr Wonka is the most amazing, the most fantastic, the most extraordinary chocolate maker who ever lived. Although Christina says he's more than just clever, she says he's a magician with chocolate, she says he can make anything, anything he wants. I'd give anything to see inside that factory. "

"Say that again." The man asked.

"I'd give anything to see inside that factory, who wouldn't?"

"Who indeed."

" I need to buy dinner for my family."

" Why don't you stay here til your sister comes?" The man suggested, "Don't want you getting hurt or anything." Charlie looked at the door of the shop. "Tell you what, I'm about to close up anyway, I can come with you, then walk you home."

"You don't have to, but okay." Both smiled.

"Well let's get going, Bucket."

" Yes sir. " The man turned the lights off and locked the door behind him.

They went outside and got to the end of the street when Charlie heard Mrs Green, shouting "Antique vegetables, get your lovely preloved vegetables."

" Nobody in this town is very good at sales are they." The man whispered to Charlie , causing him to smile.

The woman noticed Charlie, " Evening Bucket, what can I get ya today?"

"Half a cabbage please." Charlie asked, although this caused the shop owner to wrinkly his nose.

" It's gonna cost ya, 7."

"Seven? But normally it's five. "

"Price went up. I can give ya a rotten one for 5?"

"Alright."

" Alright. Tell your sister your gonna need more money. " She said, as she passed a cabbage over.

" I will. " Charlie looked into the cabbage "EW". He pulled a snail out of the cabbage.

"You can have the snail for free. "

"Thank you Mrs Green."

"That is disgusting." said the man, as Charlie went and put the snail down on a leaf.

The pair carried on and the man left Charlie at his gate and watched Charlie go in, Charlie waved from the door as he went in.

The man bumped into Christina as she was coming home, "Hello", was all she said. Although the confused look on her face made him answer her unasked questions.

" I walked Charlie home, some kids were hassling him outside my shop. " Christina looked a little broken at his admission.

"Well thank you, do you want to come in? " Christina asked.

"No thank you, I've got to head home I've got some things to sort out. "

" OK, thank you again.. " she felt like she should say something else but wasn't sure what.

"Bill, good evening miss Bucket."

" Good evening, Bill." She watched him leave and watched him for a minute trying to prepare herself for going home after finding out about what happened to Charlie, he probably wouldn't say much about it and she didn't know if she should push the matter or not.

She took a deep breath and headed in, " Evening Buckets. "

She had walked in and heard Grandpa Joe, " My legs still work, they're just waiting for their call for arms."

"Grandpa, you haven't left that be for all of Charlie life. " Christina said, "And if your hands still work you can start by sorting out the cabbage."

"Charming. " Grandpa Joe muttered.

Charlie just looked at his sister and went and sat down without saying a word. That alone could slightly break his sister's heart.

"Is it cabbage surprise again. " asked Grandma Georgina.

"Yep." Christina replied while putting a little bit of wood in the fire.

Grandpa George woke up at this point and looked around and all he said was "Are we still here?"

" Yep" Christina replied once again.

" You know cabbage makes me gassy. " Grandma Georgina said, which caused Grandpa George to say.

" Kill me please! Will someone please kill me now? " Christina couldn't help but laugh , Charlie wasn't much better.

Ah another normal night with the Bucket family.


	10. Chapter 10

" I'll be back soon" Christina announced as she put her hat and scarf on.

" Alright," said Charlie from his chair. Christina set out looking for work. "Grandpa Joe?" Charlie whispered, as his grandparents were all asleep, "Grandpa Joe?" Charlie tried again, a little louder this time.

"What?" Grandpa Joe still sounded sleepy.

"You were asleep."

"No, no I wasn't just resting my eyes. Where's your sister? " Grandpa Joe defended.

" She's gone out, looking for a new job I think. Can we please play Willy Wonka."

" Now Charlie you know you have to get on with your homework first."

" I did when you were sleeping, sorry resting your eyes."

" I hope so or your going to get me in trouble." But Charlie wasn't really listening to him as he went and got a saucepan and gave it to his grandpa who put it on his head.

Charlie grabbed a bag and wore it as a hat, then with an old golf club used as a cane, Charlie said " I'm Willy Wonka and I make chocolate" he then turned to his grandpa and said " How would you like to be my security guard?"

" It would be my honor, sir. " He even did a small salute.

"Perfect!" Charlie replied. " And now, I will make the chocolate."

Charlie grabbed his mixing cup and pretended to be trying out different flavors and each time he pulled a different face to grandpa Joe.

He pretended to mix the chocolate, he pretended to watch it pour off the spoon and then he pretended to smell it, then he pretended to taste it, "Delumptious" . He then proceeded to pretend to add new ingredients to his chocolate, each time taking his time to decide which should be added next and then smelled and tasted each one.

" And then you add sugar and then… "

"Look out its Christina."

Grandpa Joe took his saucepan off his head and hid it under the duvet. Charlie hid the cup behind his back but forgot the bag on his head.

"Have you been playing Willy Wonka? Again? "

"No grandpa was just helping with my history. "

"Geography. " Grandpa Joe had said at the same time.

So Charlie changed his answer to " geography". But grandpa Joe changed his answer to history"

"Shhh, grandpa, the history of geography "

" Oh I see." Christina said raising an eyebrow.

" I was telling Charlie some stories."

" Charlie, don't believe a word your Grandpa Joe says he makes it all up."

" I'll have you know, all my stories are 100% true, they could all stand up in court. "

"Grandpa you couldn't stand up anywhere." Christina replied. " You've not left that bed in years."

" Did you manage to find a job?" Charlie asked his sister, changing the subject. At this point the other grandparents woke up.

"No, not today, but Grandpa I've got something for you. " It was a news paper. " It's today's paper, I do believe our luck may be changing. "

" Society pages for me dear. " Grandma Josephine said.

"Horse racing for me. " Grandma Georgina said.

" Hey, hey, funnies over here if you please. " Grandpa Joe said.

" I guess that means I'll take the obituaries." Grandpa George said.

Charlie was just getting his bag ready for school, when he looked up and saw the headline that his Grandpa Joe had not reached yet. " C-c-c-Christina look." Charlie stuttered.

"What is it Charlie?" Christina asked worriedly.

" The headline." Grandpa Joe at this point turned the paper around to see what all the fuss was about.

"Well Grandpa?" Christina asked.

"W-W-Wonka's factory to open at last." Once Grandpa Joe had finished stuttering Charlie promptly did a very over dramatic faint and his sister caught him.

"That factory has been closed for years! " said Grandma Josephine.

"Read it Grandpa!" Charlie and Christina said together.

"Renowned Chocolate maker Mr Willy Wonka has announced an amazing contest, inside some of the many chocolate bars that leave his factory everyday, he has hidden five golden tickets. Find one and you could win a dream trip to his chocolate factory for a tour conducted by Mr Willy Wonka himself! " Grandpa Joe could barely speak by this point so Grandma Josephine took over.

" And as an extra bonus one of the lucky children who tour his factory will claim the extra special Grand Prize. "

" What's the Grand Prize?" Grandpa George asked.

Grandpa Joe took the paper back and began to read " A brain-boggling , mind-managling prize…"

"GIN! Is it "GIN? " Grandma Georgina asked.

Grandpa Joe continued as if he hadon't been interrupted " Enough Wonka confectionery to last a lifetime!"

"Wow " was all Charlie managed to say while jumping around like a madman.

" Every child in the country will want one! " Grandma Georgina said.

"More like every child in the world! " Grandpa George said.

" Hey, not just children seniors too. " Grandpa Joe said.

Charlie ran over to his Grandpa Joe, and the Two of them said together " Imagine!"

" Oh no. No day dreaming. No imagining, it's time for Charlie to get off to school. "

" Oh Christina." Charlie said in a defeated tone.

" Charlie we can't afford chocolate, never mind Wonka bars, I'm sorry kiddo. "

Sorry about the delay but I have been so busy. Also I have been so excited to get to this point of the story x


	11. Chapter 11

The Candy Man Chapter 11

Charlie's day at school dragged, all day long he thought of Wonka and the factory.

" It's a chance in a million!" Everyone had been saying all day but Charlie had always replied with "One chance is all I need. "

On his walk home Charlie saw Bill, just seeing the sweet shop and all the Wonka bars made is heart clench. Bill saw Charlie and left the sweet shop and shouted down the road to Charlie.

"Hey Bucket, wanna buy some chocolate?"

Charlie walked over to him " "No. "

" Why not? Everyone else does! Did you not hear about the contest? They're calling it Wonka Mania! "

" Of course I have, but I don't even want to think about Wonka until I can buy my own bar. As far as I'm concerned no news is good news."

" I completely understand. Mums the word! Oh my, I'm sorry! I'm just going to put the TV on. " He replied slightly awkwardly. He turned the TV on and suddenly shouted " Bucket look! " Charlie raced into the shop to see the news report.

" What?"

The TV buzzed " We interrupt this programme to bring you breaking news, the first Wonka ticket has been found. To find out more let's go straight to our confectionery reporter Cherry Sundae. Cherry where are you?"

A woman with a ginger shoulder length bob haircut with big red rimmed glasses came into the screen " Jerry I'm in Bavaria Germany, here in this sleepy mountain town, it seems that a chocolate dream just came true for local butchers son Augustus Gloom. " Then a fat woman came out with an equally fat child saying " Augustus smile for the camera."

" Mrs Gloop how did this story of hope begin?"

The fat woman started "Oh when I was just a girl I used to dream of a boy, who would bring me lots of sweets, and be mein Schwarzwald of joy. My Herr Gloop was quite a meal but now he seems like just a crumb 'cause it turns out that dessert was yet to come!  
So we were wed and in mein magen, something big began to bloom and my liver and my kidney had to vacate to make room. Then the blessed day arrived and out he rolled so round and sweet and the first words that he uttered were-"

"Lets eat!" The fat child added.

" Ja! So mit strudel, he'd canoodle, how he loved my pretzel pie. He ate the whole kit and kaboodle and grew wide as well as high ,though his size is rather shocking. He's what I was traumen of 'cause there is more, more, more of him to love. Go ahead Augustus, don't be shy. Schpill your guts!"

The fat child then continued " Like mein mutter und mein vater,I enjoy a healthy meal .Yes my outside's soft und flabby, but my inside's made of steel. We raise piggies in the backyard and I eat them limb from limb. So this morning I was eating, when such hunger did attack. Und fifty Wonka bars were waiting for a nice mid-breakfast snack but the taste was kind of different, like a bratwurst three days old. So I spit it out and saw I had struck gold! Now I'm the perfect ticket winner for on chocolate I did teeth  
I am excited but keep eating 'cause I only stop to breath.  
And a lifetime full of chocolate a gesundheit from above and there'll be more, more, more of me to love." The TV then went back to some programme that had been on before the golden ticket winner.

"What a charming child." Bill said, although Charlie seriously hoped he wasn't being serious. " What a gastronome hey Bucket?"

"One chance gone! " Was all that Charlie replied.

But Bill didn't seem to notice that Charlie wasn't happy, " Wonka mania has reached Bavaria, imagine. Did you see? " He sounded very excited.

" I saw." Charlie didn't sound excited.

"There's only four left, hadn't you better buy a bar before they're all gone."

"I can't. "

"Well… " Bill grabbed a bar, moved as though he was about to give it to Charlie, " that's a shame. " As he put it back. He went back to watching TV as Charlie said goodbye.

Charlie ran all the way back to tell his family all about the whale to won the first golden ticket.


	12. Chapter 12

The Candy Man chapter 12

Christina had been walking home from work when she saw Charlie running down the road back to the house, she had tried shouting to him by he was in his own little world, she could see Bill looking at his TV and then watching Charlie as he ran, then he turned away from the window and went back to tidying up. Christina decided to go into the store as it smelled of chocolate and right now she needed something to cheer her up as she has just lost her job at the toothpaste factory. Also she wanted to properly thank Bill for looking out for Charlie.

As she opened the door to the shop the bell rang which made Bill look as she came in.

" Ah, Miss Bucket, has your brother already told you about the first winner? " He asked kindly as he tidied up, the shop was a complete mess, with wrappers all over the floor, Bill himself looked completely worn out.

She smiled at him, "No not yet, I heard some people talking about it at work though. I just wanted to thank you properly for looking out for Charlie. I mean I do my best but it's not the same as having parents and I think Charlie sometimes hates me for going on about them because he sees it as I had parents at his age and doesn't and it doesn't seem fair, and I know the world isn't fair but Charlie is only a kid. And now he has his heart set on winning a golden ticket and I don't want to spoil his dreams and I don't want to get his hopes up just to watch them crumble. Sorry I'm rambling." She looked around blushing.

"It's alright Miss Bucket… "

" Please call me Christina, or Chrissy."

" Alright but I insist you call me Bill in return." They both smiled at each other.

" Alright then,... Bill." He just smiled brighter.

He then started to pick up a couple of wrappers off one of the shelves beside Christina, " Oh let me help. " She bent down and started to pick the wrappers off the floor.

" Thank you most kindly." Bill said making eye contact with Christina.

" Your most kindly welcome." She turned away to continue to pick wrappers Bill just stared at her and smiled and then continued to pick wrappers up as well. " So what was it like today? " Christina asked as she stood up and grabbed the broom.

" I have been rushed off my feet all day, honestly I've never known anything like it."

" At least business is doing well. " Christina countered.

" Tell me about it the till hasn't stopped ringing all day, I can still hear it in my head as well children shouting and even worse adults fighting. At this rate I won't have any stock left to last the week. "

Christina smiled sympathetically, " I imagine now that one has been found and people know it's not some hoax it will only get busier. "

"Please don't say that, today was bad enough. "

" Maybe you should go and get some rest ready for tomorrow." Christina suggested.

Bill simply rolled his eyes and this caused Christina to laugh, " What? "

" Your so like Charlie sometimes, it's unreal. " He looked almost thoughtful for a second before moving the conversation on.

" Well, how was your day? "

Christina suddenly looked broken and "To tell the truth, it's not been great. The factory has decided to mechanise and no longer need me, so I need to find a new job as soon as I can. "

" I'm sorry " Bill said, looking thoughtful once more.

" It's alright, it's not your fault. "

" I have an idea! " He announced with more excitement than she thought possible for an adult to possess.

" Oh? " Was all she said in reply, a little worried.

" Come and work here with me, I could do with some help around the store and you and your brother are the nicest people in this town by far and what's the point in advertising by the time I find someone he contest will be over. And if your half as passionate as your brother you will be fine. So what do you say?"

Christina just looked as though she was about to cry.

"What's the matter?" Bill asked confused.

She suddenly was smiling and nodding and laughing and launched herself at him, he caught her balanced himself and span her round room the force, smiling and laughing as well.

" I'll take that as a yes. "


	13. Chapter 13

Christina headed home for the first time in a long time with a smile upon her face. It was still a bit earlier than she would usually be home but since Bill said he wanted her to be at the shop for half past 8 the next morning.

She walked through the door to hear the ending of the story.

"She seemed so happy that he was fat, she just kept offering him more and more food… Christina! Did you hear about the first ticket winner?"

" I sure did, but I think that people may be exaggerating his size. "

" Honestly, I don't know what you've heard but they really aren't. He was huge!"

" Christina, you shouldn't be back for another hour yet. What you doing home this early?" Grandpa Joe asked.

" Well due to a rise in candy sales, the amount of toothpaste being sold is up and… " She was interrupted by Grandpa Joe.

" Just get to the point! "

" Well as I was saying, the company is making more money and so how have decided to invest in machines and no longer need me." The face of everyone in the room dropped.

" Oh Christina." Grandma Josephine said sadly.

" I'm sorry ,love. " Said Grandpa George .

" I don't need sympathy!" She said quickly, already feeling guilty for telling everyone what had happened.

"What about Charlie's birthday? " Grandpa Joe said.

"Forget my birthday, what are we going to do now? You've already lost hours at the laundry!" Charlie said starting to panic.

" Charlie, don't worry. I will always look after you. Anyway I've already found a new job and I start tomorrow. Although we may still have to tighten our belts for a while. " Christina said with her hands on her brothers shoulders trying to calm him down before he went into hysterics.

" We can't tighten our belts any more than they already our, unless Charlie stops getting presents for his birthday."

" Now in my life I've saved up quite a bit of money…"

" Joe, it's a few pennies in a sock, that was for your funeral! " Grandma Josephine interrupted.

" Now listen here, a birthday, is a birthday and a kid deserves a present especially if that kids Charlie…"

" Grandpa, what are you doing. "

" Now when I die, just stick me in a trash bag and leave me out on a Tuesday. I don't care about funerals but I do care about Charlie."

" Christina?" Charlie asked quietly while sat next to Grandpa Joe on the bed.

" Yes Charlie?" She stoked the fire a little before starting to chop the cabbage for her _famous_ 'Cabbage Surprise'.

" You said you already found another job, so where is it and what will you be doing?"

" It's at Bill's and just helping out really nothing much. " She answered honestly.

" Bill's?" Charlie asked, looking confused.

" Yeah, that Wonka sweet shop you spend so much time at. " She was a little confused by Charlie's question.

" Oh, really, I didn't know he was called Bill. So your gonna be surrounded by Wonka bars all day, you might even sell a Golden Ticket."

" I highly doubt that Charlie."

" Well prepare to be busy." Grandpa George said before falling asleep again.

xxxxxx

The next morning like normal Christina woke Charlie up. Charlie got ready for school and Christina got ready for her first day working for Bill.

The pair left the house a little earlier than usual , as Christina didn't want to be late.

Instead of walking Charlie to the factory he walked with her to the shop and went in with her to say morning to Bill as he now knew his name, although he wasn't going to use this information.

" Morning Bucket. Hello other Bucket." The man said looking between them.

"Morning, Boss." Christina said with a smile.

"Don't start like that I've told you to call me Bill."

" Morning." Charlie adds, "Anyway, I'll see you later Christina, have fun."

" Have fun at school." Bill says to Charlie with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'll see you later kiddo." Charlie waved at the pair as he left.

"Well where to start, well I suppose the beginning is as good a place as any. I'll give you a quick tour and give tell you the basics."

By the time Charlie came back after school, Christina knew her way round the whole shop, she had stacked shelves, and stacked them again, she had served people, Bill had taught her to use the till. The bell above the door rang to signal someone had entered the shop both Bill and Christina headed to the front as it was just after school had ended and Bill had told her it would be busy.

Charlie walked in, " Ah evening Bucket." Bill said sounding slightly relieved. "Your sister is a quick learner, I reckon I could leave her in charge here and go on holiday until this golden ticket business is over. " Christina looked horrified but Charlie just smiled.

" Yeah she's like that."

Christina huffed, " I hope you boys aren't ganging up on me. "

" Wouldn't dream of it. " Bill replied.

" Yeah yeah, " she muttered as she continued to stack one of the shelves as Bill turned on the TV. " I'll believe ya, thousands wouldn't." Charlie and Bill looked at each other and Bill started to flick through the channels, until a news report disturbed all the people in the room. Charlie was in the door way, about to leave when suddenly Bill shouted.

" Buckets, quick, look! " Bill pointed at the TV and everyone in the room was transfixed by what they saw.

"Oh no! " Charlie said.

On the Tv, the same man that Charlie and Bill had watched the day before were once again going through the same commotion as the day before. "Breaking news. The second Golden Ticket has been found, and here to tell us all about it, the mistress of all things Wonka. Cherry Sundae, Cherry where are you? "

"Wasn't she wearing that yesterday?" Bill asked but no one answered him question.

" Jerry I'm in England. Our next winner is 12, she likes ballet and she is the daughter of a peanut billionaire, and her name is Veruca Salt. Veruca tell all." Instead her father took the microphone instead of his daughter.

Mr Salt started, "As soon as Mr Wonka made his announcement,  
my Veruca expressed a very keen interest in the contest. She said…"  
Veruca interrupted her father to screech. "I want that ticket now!"  
Mr Salt, didn't look very impressed but continued, "How could I possibly refuse? When Veruca says…"

Veruca interrupted once again. "More!"  
"I buy another store and when Veruca says.."  
Veruca interrupted to scream "Now!"  
Her father continued "The sweat forms on my brow and when Veruca says.."  
"Again!"  
"No matter where or when  
We better all count out to more, now, again! When Veruca says  
"Out!"  
"There's no reasonable doubt and when Veruca says fetch! There's no time to go fetch and when Veruca says Obey! You better find a way to make a dollar stretch for…"  
Veruca interrupted her father to shout "Out, fetch, obey!"  
"Now, when she heard of Wonka's prize she started to attack. So I told my peanut shellers: here's a tougher nut to crack, you each a thousand Wonka bars, start shelling them at once. For when Veruca's happy its much better for her pappy. For fourty days and fourty nights the ladies tried to pick it and always to the music of…"  
"I want a golden ticket. I want a golden ticket!" The girl screamed once again.  
"And then a worker stood and in her hand a panacea, a golden ticket on display. But she still wasn't happy. But when Veruca says buy! It's like a battle cry for when Veruca says Mine!  
Well, I've jelly for a spine and if Veruca said…"  
"Pwease!" She said in such a sickly sweet voice it made the hairs on the back Christina's neck stand on end, and caused her to shiver.  
"I'd know it was a tease before her more, now, out, mine, fetch, buy! And when she finally falls asleep, we'll pray and say amen! 'Till tomorrow when it all begins again!" The girl had spent the entire time showing off her ballet moves, and kept using her father for support or she would just jump at him and expect him to catch her, and luckily he always did. The girl didn't seem to want her moment on TV to end as she kept curtseying, until her father picked her up and dragged her from the camera.

The screen faded to black for a second before changing to some chick flick which Bill turned off very quickly as though it would melt his brain.

" What an enterprising young woman! " Charlie and Christina looked at each other, it was silence until Christina piped up.

" That girl is being spoilt rotten and nothing good ever comes of spoiling a child like that."

" Of course I quite agree." Bill said.

Charlie was just staring at the now blank screen, "You alright? " Christina asked.

Charlie just said " Two chances gone." He sounded slightly depressed.

But Bill once again sounded happy, "Only 3 tickets left!"

"I know." Was all Charlie responded with obviously not in the same mood that Bill was.

"Everyone in the world is eating Wonka Chocolate, apparently he's a global brand. " Bill grabbed a bag of toffee of the shelf from next to humans got a withering glare from Christina who had just stocked that shelf. Bill didn't really seem to care or notice. "I don't even know what that means but it sounds amazing, doesn't it. "

"It sounds terrible." Charlie said. "Soon there won't be any golden tickets left. "

"Bucket I'll tell you what, when your right your right." He got another one of Christina's glares except this time he took notice and went to do something in the shop.

"Charlie can you pick something up for dinner for me, anything you like, it doesn't have to be cabbage." She tried but Charlie didn't look overly impressed. Bill was up the ladder watching the two Buckets, "Charlie, there are a lot of people in the world and all of them want a ticket, when this is all over you'll be different from the rest of the people who didn't win."

"But Christina, I am different, I want it more than anyone else, I will still be able to see the factory everyday. Nothing good ever happens to me."

"That's not true, Bucket." Bill says getting involved, "You have a beautiful, wonderful, caring sister to look after you. I'm alone, so see you are luckier than you think." Christina took a moment to process what he said and then blushed.

"Bill's right, Charlie. About some things anyway."

Charlie just looked sad as he left the shop and went to see Mrs Green, and her vegetable cart.

However when he found her he could hear her shouting, " Get your Wonka Chocolate here, gives ya the squits and lots of zits, get ya lovely chocolate here. Hey Bucket, what do you think? "

Charlie looked disheartened, "Mrs Green, have you stopped selling vegetables?"

"Everyone wants chocolate, no one wants vegetables, well except you I suppose."

"But I need to buy dinner for my family."

"I suppose I got half a bag of mouldy brussels sprouts, you can have? "

"Alright. Night Mrs Green."

" Bye Bucket." And with that Charlie ran home.


	14. Chapter 14

Bill had sent Christina home early that night, he was obviously more worried about Charlie than he let on. But when Christina got home she expected to see Charlie telling everyone about the second Golden Ticket winner. However that was not what she found, it was quiet, which was very unusual for the Bucket house.

Her grandparents all looked up as she came through the door, they didn't look too happy either, they all looked concerned. She didn't need to say anything because Grandpa Joe beat her to it.

"He's hiding in his corner. What's happened? " He sounded so concerned as almost defeated.

" Second Golden ticket has been found. " Was all Christina said and everyone knew what the matter was, " I'm going to have to get him a birthday present aren't I? " No one replied to her, but she could see that everyone thought the same. Christina headed over to where Charlie usually hides, but Grandpa Joe stopped her.

" Maybe leave him for a little while." Christina just looked at her grandparents and then in the direction Charlie was and nodded and headed over to the stove to make dinner.

The house was unusually quiet and somber. Her grandparents had asked her about the second Golden ticket winner, as they didn't think Charlie was likely to talk about it and they were all genuinely interested. So Christina told them about the spoilt brat who hadn't looked for the ticket herself and had people look for her.

"It's not fair she didn't look for it herself!" Charlie said, making everyone turn.

Christina decided to not say anything about fairness, because she wasn't sure she'd be able to get through that conversation again tonight without crying.

" I just wonder what became of all that chocolate. I hope it wasn't wasted!"

Christina served everyone their surprise although Charlie ate his very quickly and went off to bed.

"Where's your soup, Christina?" Grandma Georgina asked.

"I'm not hungry." She replied quickly.

"Your not going to help anyone by not eating, dear. " Grandma Josephine said.

" My earlier conversation with Charlie about fairness, has caused me to lose my appetite."

She stoked the fire made sure everyone was warm and comfortable.

"Why don't you go to bed dear, you might feel better after a good night's sleep. " Grandma Josephine said.

" I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight. " Was all she replied with. But the look on all her grandparents faces made her concede. She gave them all a kiss on the cheek.

As she got to Grandma Georgina her grandmother said something she really needed to hear in that moment. "Things will get better dear. Our luck will change. "

" Yeah, I'm sure your right, now we just need to convince Charlie." Christina headed off to bed.

Although she cried silently everyone in that little house knew what was happening.

She ended up crying herself to sleep, in the morning she didn't feel refreshed but she felt both empty and full. She got herself ready, she made sure that Charlie wouldn't be able to tell she'd been crying and then woke Charlie up.

They left the same as the day before and headed towards the shop. Christina had been putting on a cheerful exterior and that continued when she saw Bill.

"Good morning Bill."

" Morning." Was all Charlie said, he was still in the same mood as he had been the night before.

"Buckets, morning to you both. "

" I best be off." Said Charlie.

" Bye, have a great day Charlie." Christina said.

"I hope your ready to have your head filled with useless facts you'll probably never need. " Bill saw Christina's glare and added " Although, who knows it may come in useful one day. Education is important and all that. "

" Bye, I'll see you later. " With that Charlie was gone.

"An order just came in, that will give us something to do. " Bill said.

" Great! I'll go and hang up my coat and come and help."

" You can drop the pretence now." Bill said, this caught Christina off guard.

" What? What pretence? I don't know what your talking about."

" Come off it Christina, I may not be great with people but I know you."

" I'm alright, really. "

"You know it's alright to not be alright all the time."

Christina looked up with tears in her eyes. " I'm not alright." She started to cry and Bill pulled her into his arms and she cried into his chest. He kept rubbing her back and using a calming and soothing voice kept talking to her, but without really saying anything, although at that moment she couldn't really hear what was being said. After a while she began to calm down.

" I'm sorry. " She said quickly, clearly embarrassed .

" Christina, don't be sorry, you have to be strong for your brother all the time, when was the last time you thought of yourself first ? Hmm. I'm here if you ever need to scream, shout, cry, punch or rant, although I would prefer not to be a punch bag, I can you one if you want."

This caused Christina to laugh, "Don't bother, but thank you. Now I do believe I have an order to sort out."

Throughout the day Christina and Bill spent the day sorting out, serving customers they actually had to close the shop a few times so they could restock. It was busy all day, they didn't have time to stop all day. They had spent some of the day talking, they started talking about everyday things, then moved on to the subject of Charlie and then the golden tickets but when the conversation moved to Christina she would always deflect the subject.

They got distracted that they hadn't realised the time until there was a knocking at the door. Bill looked up to see Charlie, so went and opened the door to let him in.

"How was school?" Bill asked.

" Oh you know the teachers have been filling my head with useless facts." Charlie smiled, obviously feeling better than he had in the morning.

" Yeah they do that, I used to hate school. Complete waste of time."

" Hey Charlie, don't listen to Bill, school is a fun time. "

" Yeah it was for you because you're clever and like history and science and maths and you got A's, I'm not clever. "

" Yes you are. " Bill was quick to say.

" I think your not just clever, your my brilliant little genius, who could give Willy Wonka a run for his money with your imagination."

"Talking about Wonka , have you heard the third tickets been found?" Charlie said sounding slightly disappointed.

Bill was very fast with his reply, " What? Where? Who by? What are they like? "

"Your suddenly very keen in all this. " Christina said, but Bill wasn't listening and was furiously flicking through the channels.

He caught the channel that they had watched the announcement on each day. They just caught it as they heard the usual , " Cherry where are you?"

" Jerry I'm in California, where lady luck has landed in the lap of local gum celebrity Violet Beauregarde. And look here's her daddy now . Mr Beauregarde would you like to make a statement?"

Then a man in a purple jacket and sunglasses started to talk, " As a matter of fact I would, It's. Time. To. Meet a little lady everybody is talking about. Now she is royalty of the highest order and she don't give a hoot about what Veruca says, 'cause round here, Daddy has the last word... Okay? Okay? C'mon!" A young girl now came out wearing the same shade of purple as father and chewing non stop.

"My daddy says that I'm the best. My daddy says that I'll go far. My daddy says that I am blessed. My daddy says that I'm a star. My daddy says I'm in my prime ,and who am I to doubt it? My daddy put me on the scene my daddy put me at the top. My daddy says that I'm the Queen, the  
Queen of Pop. I won the title of Double Bubble Duchess, but daddy says I'm more than that. "

Cherry spoke again, " You're addiction to chewing, when did it all begin?"

" Well, it started as a baby cause I talked a mile a minute, My momma thought my mouth would stop if she put something in it! No matter what she gave me I could chew with inspiration! I started breaking records with my dental dedication!"

Mr. Beauregarde added " It seemed she could chew anything she got within her clutches!"

Cherry interrupted again, " Violet, what we really want to know is how did you get your ticket?"

" When I heard about the contest, I joined the chocolate war. I may like chewing gum but I like winning even more.I bought a Wonka bar, threw the wrapper, started slatching, I won a golden ticket and the cameras started flashing! So now it seems I'm famous, I'm all over the TV,  
Cornelia Prinzmetal, she's as jealous as can be! The movies are all calling and the networks are pursuing, I bet my dad could even sell this Juicy Fruit I'm chewing! You can tell that stupid girl Veruca, her daddy may own the shop, but a princess ain't no match for the Queen of Pop." The screen flicked back to what had obviously been on before the report.

" Well she's certainly not afraid to toot her own kazoot!" Bill said.

"What a beastly girl!" Christina said wrinkling her nose.

"There are only two tickets left you know. Just two. Pretty soon just one." Charlie said.

"I wonder who'll be the lucky ones."

" If you're wondering, it won't be me. If you're wondering, you can count me out."

" Charlie there must be millions of other children who want a ticket." Christina tried.

" But I want it more. "

" You'll get your chance." Bill also tried.  
"One day things will change." Christina added. Although this just seemed to agitate Charlie more.  
"When? When will they change?"  
"Probably when you least expect it." Bill said.  
"See you later." Charlie headed towards the door but Christina decided to try once more.

"You get blue like everyone, but me Bill and grandpa Joe can make your troubles go away , blow away, there they go.  
Cheer up, Charlie, give me a smile.  
What happened to the smile I used to know.  
Don't you know your grin has always been my sunshine.  
Let that sunshine show.  
Come on, Charlie no need to frown.  
Deep down you know the world still is your toy  
When the world get heavy never pitter pat'em  
Up and at'em boy  
Someday, sweet as a song  
Charlie's lucky day will come along  
Till that day you've got to stay strong Charlie  
Up on top is right where you belong  
Look up, Charlie  
You'll see a star  
Just follow it and keep your dreams in view  
Pretty soon the sky is going to clear up, Charlie  
Cheer up Charlie, do  
Cheer up Charlie  
Just be glad you're you."

Charlie was gone before she had finished but that doesn't mean he didn't hear all of what she had to say.

"Three chances gone."

" I'm not surprised. Have you seen the paper?" Bill asked bringing Christina back to the real world. He didn't wait for a reply and carried on. "It says Wonka mania is taking over the world, whole countries are being torn apart . In Rome, while on a stare visit the Dalai Lama spat on the Pope and scrambled for the last Toffee Crisp. Lamas really do spit! What do you think about that Bucket? Bucket?"

"Charlie's gone, but for a Toffee Crisp, I do a lot worse than spit to get my hands on chocolate." Christina said getting a chuckle from Bill.


	15. Chapter 15

Bill was on the ladder stocking one of the high shelves when the phone rang, Bill jumped down and answered it.

Christina wasn't even dropping but she could hear what Bill was saying.

"You really have out done yourself…. And they're actually real... I know I know... You've only got to find one more, then the fun really starts. They're all brats I still don't know how you did it,... but be a bit more discreet I've seen you on the TV each time,... we don't want anyone to be suspicious. …. Well surely that was my decision… it won't compromise anything… the plan is working fine… I have it on me… don't worry so much… Well this won't be going on for much longer… she won't need another one … What do you mean she won't know that?... Of course I'm not going to tell her… Well then are you going to sort something out… I know how busy you are but you have contacts maybe your wife… Alright alright I will. I've got to go. Bye. "

When Bill came back Christina was confused but decided it wasn't her place to get involved.

"Now where was I? " Bill asked as he came back into the shop.

"Somewhere up there. " Christina pointed at the ladder.

" Ah yes, thank you my dear." He got back to what he was doing. " Do you have any Toffee Surprises down there I've not got any up here."

Christina looked around, "I've got two down here, I can go and get some."

"No, no those boxes are too heavy for you, why don't you come up here and I'll go get the box. "

" I'd rather get the boxes than go up there. Besides I'm stronger than I look. " She headed off to get the box.

She came back in with the box and started to pass the bars up to Bill.

" Why wouldn't you come up the ladder?" Bill asked as they stocked the shelves.

" I don't like heights, that's all." Christina stated plainly.

"Have you ever liked heights? " Bill wanted to get to know the young woman who didn't reveal much.

"No, I used to be adventurous as a child. Once at a Wonka picnic, it might have been the last. Mum didn't even know she was pregnant with Charlie, wow, that's a long time ago I suppose. Anyway I was climbing some of the trees and I saw a squirrel, mum had never liked squirrels. I went over to see the squirrel and I didn't realise how high I had gone. Anyway long story short the branch snapped and I fell. "

"Did you hit the ground? " Bill sounded completed terrified at the thought.

" No Mr Wonka caught me I think I can't really remember. He also kept coming to check on the family for a couple of days to make sure I was alright. He kept bringing me sweets and chocolate. It wasn't long after that, that he closed his factory. But I always tell Charlie about him but it's not the same. "

"I remember that. You were so small, I was so worried. Yet even when in pain you would smile and laugh and be imaginative." Bill said in such a small voice that Christina only heard a couple of words, he also seemed to be in a bit of a daze and seemed to be lost in thought. She didn't think she was meant to reply, so she waited for him to snap out of it before carrying on with the job at hand.

After a moment he snapped out of it and continued to stack the shelves. Once that was done Bill sent Christina home about 10 minutes early. She headed home, ready to sort everyone else out and then head to the laundry.

She went in and was glad to see Charlie, although not quite his normal self but better than the night before, was obviously finishing his story about the third golden ticket winner.

" Then Bill said that she was a bit of a show off. "

"That's putting it lightly really. " Christina interrupted and made everyone jump as no one had seen her come in.

" Christina your home."

" Well done Charlie, good to know your eyes work fine. " Christina said but Charlie just rolled his eyes at his sister, as she went and stoked the fire.

" Cabbage surprise will be ready in a minute. Charlie you're in charge tonight, will you clean up for me. I don't want to late, Mrs Wilkinson hasn't been in a great mood recently. "

" That's fine, what time will you be back? "

Christina was now serving the soup. "Honestly I really don't know, don't wait up."

"Do you want me to come and meet you?"

Christina bent down and kissed her brothers head, "Charlie I would feel better if you stayed at home. Okay? "

"Okay."

She went and said goodnight to her Grandparents, the chances were they would be asleep when she came back, and since the death of her parents she had become probably over protective of Charlie and she never left the house without saying goodbye to her grandparents, just in case it was the last time she would see them.

She gave Charlie a hug and a kiss, " I love you Charlie, see you later. "

"Eww gross, bye."

Christina headed back outside into the cold streets, she could see Bill still in the shop, he was counting out some money or something like that. He looked deep in thought but then he got up suddenly and and went into the back, she just assumed the phone had rang again.

Which caused her to think about the earlier phone call. She looked down at the street and carried on towards the darker end of the street where half the street lights weren't working.

She didn't see Bill notice her, or the look on his face as he noticed the end of town she was heading towards. He just put the phone down and headed out of the shop locked it up and watched Christina from a distance all the way to the laundry.

He then headed off in the opposite direction, the end of town which contained the Famous Wonka Factory.

Christina headed in to the laundry and was glad to be there she had that feeling as though she was being watched. She put on an apron and started to work Mrs Wilkinson wasn't there for long, just long enough to give Christina a key and the leave.

Christina was bored, so her mind started to wander, she thought about golden tickets and the brats who kept winning the tickets. She thought about the factory, and then to the mysterious Mr Wonka, then to Bill, he seemed so familiar but she couldn't work out why. Then she thought back to earlier in the day, the weird phone call and the way Bill had been dazed before. In the end she was at the laundry a lot later than she would have wanted to be. So she was heading home not so much in the middle of the night but very early in the morning, she only had 5 hours until she would be staring work again. On the way home she had that same feeling as though she was being watched, and she was glad to be home, she saw that everyone was asleep so she headed straight to bed and soon went to sleep but the morning came too quickly for Christina's liking.

The next morning she was going through her normal morning routine, and woke Charlie, although Charlie noticed how tired his sister was, he knew he couldn't do much about that though.

"Morning…" yawn " Bill. " Christina said, she headed off into the back to hang up her coat and get an apron.

Charlie took the moment, as an opportunity, " Keep an eye on her for me, she didn't get home til after 12 last night."

" I'm on it Bucket, you can count on me. I'll take good care of your sister."

"Thanks Bill, I know she's in safe hands here. " Christina came back out , " Bye Christina, I'll see you later. "

" Bye Charlie…" Yawn… "Have a great day."

"You look tired this morning." Bill said after the morning rush of children after Wonka bars had dispersed.

" Yeah it was a late one last night."

" Oh, do you want to go upstairs and rest for a while, I'm gonna need you in tip top shape for the rush later on."

" I'm sure I'll be fine."

" I'd rather be sure, better safe than sorry." He tried puppy dog eyes. "I won't stop badgering you til you do. "

"Alright but only for an hour. Okay?"

Christina was led upstairs to the flat above, it didn't really lived in. He led her to the bedroom and pointed out the bathroom and went back to shop.

Christina went into the bedroom and took off the apron she had been wearing and climbed under the thick duvet and was asleep very quickly. Although she had said an hour Bill had guessed she would be asleep longer than that, he didn't expect that he would have to go and wake her just before 12.

He went up the stairs with a cup of tea, as he had found out that Christina didn't like coffee, but then neither did he. He put the tea down before, he stood there and just watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful without all the responsibilities she had hanging over her. Gently he whispered her name a few times each time getting a little louder, and shook her shoulder.

She stirred so he said her name a little louder and heard a grumble before she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her hair had come out of its hair bobble and was standing up in every direction, although Bill would never admit it, he thought she looked really cute.

" I would say morning but it's almost lunch. There's a cup of tea there for you, I'm going to go down and make some dinner, what do you want? How about a surprise?" Christina didn't really look awake but Bill took this as a confirmation. " Great I'll see you in a minute." He ran off like an excited child.

Christina drank some of the tea but really it was too sweet for her liking, she sorted her hair out as best she could and put her apron back on before heading back to the shop.

Bill came out with two plates each had a grilled sandwich, Bill smiled and handed one to Christina, the pair sat down in silence.

"Did you sleep well?"

" Yes, thank you, although I'm sorry for sleeping so long, you should have come and woken me sooner."

" Really it's alright Christina. You needed the rest."

The pair ate in silence, Christina had to admit that the sandwich was good. Who would have that lemon curd, ham and cheese would go so well together, as they were eating Bill realised that Christina hadn't been eating while at work, and she had been working long days and there was a lot of hard work. Although as Bill realised it was probably because he didn't really eat much, although he did munch on candy through the day.

Christina went to wash up and after that it was normal afternoon, with Christina being her usual self, Bill coming up with witty one liners and responses and Christina let her sarcasm loose and didn't hold back which led to lots of laughing from the pair.

Charlie came in as usual just after the big rush, but he looked all sweaty and out of breath.

Christina panicked, "What is it Charlie? Was someone chasing you? Is there some ….." She got interrupted before she could finish.

"Worse than all that, another golden ticket has been found. And he doesn't even like chocolate, we were listening to it on the radio. "

Bill ran over to the TV and flicked on to see Cherry saying " Jerry I'm in suburbia, Mrs Teavee is there anything you'd like to say?"

A woman who looked like a stereotypical 50S housewife, with big thick rimmed glasses. "Oh my, yes. " She then turned to the camera and began "Hello, hello, hello! Welcome. My name's Doris Teavee. This is my husband Norman. We have a prepared statement. Oh welcome to you gentlemen and ladies of the press. How wonderful to share this day with you. You've traveled far and wide, don't be shy please come inside.  
The reason that you've gathered, is to meet my little boy, the hero of the good old USA. So if you're all strapped in, let the press conference begin little angel do you have something to say?" The woman then tried to take a remote of some sort off a child with dark hair in a black t-shirt with skulls on it and he got out a toy gun and started to shout. " _Bang! Bang! Futuristic rodeo! See Captain Knuckleduster, hang em' on high. Take your hard-drive, boot em' up .For a cyber shoot em' is the life NOW DIE!"_ Just watching the child made Christina jumpy.

The child's mother pushed her son out of the way and tried to reclaim the situation. "Oh, Mike is just high spirited, that's what the doctor said and they said it was a phase, when he set the cat ablaze. But the authorities request that little Mike not leave the we let him sit at the computer day and night. He's promised me that he won't ever budge.  
'Cause things went from bad to worse when he chloroformed that nurse.  
Darling, tell the people what you told the judge?"

" _Hack! Hack! I hacked the Wonka mainframe. I'm Captain Knuckleduster I'm a super spy. Cracked his password 'goldenstar'. Never had to buy a is the life NOW DIE!"_

"It was just a childhood prank, When he stole that German tank. But we never wish that we had had a daughter, Medication sets us free one for Mike and two for me and at six I pour a shot of mommy water. Well, it has been a pleasure Having you inside our home. To see he's just a little boy at play and though I break out in the sweats when we hide his cigarettes. We've got him down to just two packs a day. And now we'll go to Wonka's, where he'll make some brand new friends.I pray to God he fits in with the gang! But if there is no TV it'll be like World War Three but for now let him go out with a-" She was interrupted by her son who was now jumping all over the furniture while playing with his toy gun.

" _Bang! Bang! Been playing on for fifty hours. Watch Captain Knuckleduster . Make the losers cry. This is the life NOW DIE!"_

"Thanks for coming!" His mother finished before the report was over.

Everyone just looked at each other in a sort of stunned silence.

Christina was the one to break it "Good job Grandpa George isn't here, cause he wouldn't be holding his tongue as well as I am. "

" There is only one ticket left in the whole world. " Charlie said sadly.

" Then there is still a chance." Bill said encouragingly which wasn't like Bill.

" Not for me I can't afford chocolate remember. "Charlie said causing Christina to feel guilty.

"Don't be discouraged Bucket, you've been a witness to history, one day this will make a great story. " Charlie didn't look impressed. "Tomorrow is Saturday isn't it?" Charlie Just nodded. " Tell you what why don't you come and help out for an hour or so and then you can have a chocolate bar. What do you say?" Charlie just nodded and smiled a little.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Bill, see you later Christina." With that Charlie left the shop.


	16. Chapter 16

Christina came home same time as usual and was glad to see that Charlie was once again his usual cheerful self, she guessed it had something to do with the thought of chocolate.

"Christina what time does Bill want me tomorrow? I forgot to ask." Charlie said with an excited voice.

"He didn't really give a time, he said when your ready."

Christina plopped down by the small fire trying to warm up her hands, Charlie came and sat by his sister as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What am I gonna be doing? " Charlie said leaning his head against his sister's shoulder. Charlie was always confused at school when people would talk about fighting with their siblings, him and Christina had been super close as long as he could remember. Especially when she gave up everything to care for him, which always made him feel a it guilty.

"I'm not sure exactly Charlie, sweeping up and stuff I think. " Charlie didn't say anything he just nodded.

XXXX

The next day Christina was putting her hat on her head when Charlie came running to his sister with sleep still in his eyes in his pajamas.

"You didn't wake me up I'm working for Bill today."

"Charlie you get ready and come down to shop when your ready it's not open yet, by the time you get there it still won't be open. "

She went and left the small house and headed out to the shop, she knocked on the door and Bill came and opened the door for her. He looked around slightly confused when he couldn't see the young Bucket.

"Where's Bucket? He hasn't hit the bucket has he?" Christina smiled at Bill.

"Don't worry, he will be here soon." She said with a smile as she headed to the back room.

Just as she disappeared into the back room another knock came at the door, so Bill once again opened the door to yet another Bucket.

"There you are Bucket, why are you out of breath, your not having an asthma attack are you? "

Charlie had his hands on his knees and was bent over as he tried to catch his breath. "No, Christina didn't wake me up this morning, so I've rushed to get here. "

Bill looked relieved, " Well we still don't open for another 20 minutes, so you have chance to catch your breath."

Christina walked in and saw Charlie trying to catch his breath and Bill rubbing his back while smirking.

"Some of the shelves look a bit empty." Christina noticed.

"Oh yes, well I think we will probably sell out today as you can see were not fully stocked and I won't be able to any stock in until Tuesday, so if we sell out you can have the next few days off paid until I can get some more stuff in."

Christina didn't really know what to say.

Charlie seemed to have got his breath back and decided to ask Bill, "Do you still need me, if you don't you can send me home, I don't mind."

"No, no, no. Of course there is always a job to be done when candy is involved. Why don't you sweep up for a bit, but put your back into it." Charlie grabbed the broom and started sweeping.

Christina looked around there wasn't much to be done in the front of the shop since it still wasn't open, so she said, "Do you need me here or do you want me to clean up the back ready for the nex delivery?"

"What? Yeah, whatever you think is best." Was all Bill said in return. So she headed off to make herself useful somewhere.

So Charlie was sweeping as Bill tidied up a couple of the shelves. Charlie saw a Golden Ticket and a picture of all the winners on the news paper on Bill's side table. Which got Charlie thinking about the subject he thought about most, Wonka. Bill saw that Charlie was looking at the paper and went over and read it out in his best news reporter voice, "Wonka what kind of chocolate whirlwinds have you unleashed upon the world. Crazed children lust for sugar, greedy adults are beguiled by gold. It's not so much an apocalypse as an achocolypse." This got a smile from each of the pair.

"How long do you think it will take to sell all of this stuff? " Charlie asked while looking around.

"Probably not long, there is barely any chocolate left. I'm telling you kid, that Willy Wonka is a marketing genius, even if I do say so myself."

Charlie nodded and was quiet for almost a whole minute before he started "What do you think he's like?"

"Who? Willy Wonka?" At Charlie's nod he continued, "Well how should I know. "

"I mean what does he do all day? Does he write his ideas in a scrapbook? Does he sit in class all day and day dream? Well not class I guess cause he doesn't go to school, does he. Does he spend his lunch break just mixing things up to see how they taste. How does he do it? What goes on inside that factory?"

"Well there is still one chance left."

Charlie didn't look impressed. Bill looked at his watch and decided to open the door a little early and asked Charlie to get his sister.

When the pair came back in the shop was full of people leaving the shop looking disappointed and the shelves were all empty.

"What happened?" Christina asked as she looked around almost in shock at seeing the shop empty.

"Someone came in and bought the lot then this lot came in, I better lock I up again." He shooed people out then locked the door again. Charlie grabbed the broom and Christina grabbed a cloth and wiped every surface that was now empty. While Bill counted the money in his till and loaded it into his bag.

After about 20 minutes Bill broke the silence that had developed. "Well you two might as well go home since there is nothing left to do here. Here… " Bill passed Christina her wages and then turned and gave Charlie a fudgemallow delight. "See you soon Buckets. " He then shooed them out the door, took the broom and cloth and locked the door behind them.

Once Christina came out of her shock, she looked at the money in her hands and then at Charlie. "Why don't you go home, I'm gonna get something for dinner OK?" Charlie didn't reply just nodding while staring at his chocolate bar. Christina smiled and watched her brother walk off in a haze, slightly amazed that he hadn't just ripped the wrapper off instantly. She shook her head and headed towards the shop.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm really sorry about the delay , please don't kill me. I have only just come out of hospital but I'm not in the clear yet, but I'm gonna hopefully be able to upload regularly from now on.**

 **Please rate and review and let me know if I've done this but justice**.x

Charlie decided to go home to open his bar, but once he was half way home he couldn't wait so he decided to leave the main road near headed towards the dump. When he entered he felt like he hadn't been there for ages although it had been that week, he thought back to William. As he entered the dump the headed to where he had first met William, and was a little disappointed that he wasn't there. Charlie sat down and opened his bar. Just a little at a time . Suddenly, it wasn't the silver wrapper, or the rich brown of chocolate, it was something else entirely, something gold. It was a golden ticket.

Charlie just sat frozen his brain just couldn't keep up. When he was able to speak again, all he said was "I never thought this day would be anything but catastrophe! But suddenly I begin to see a bit of good luck for me. 'Cus I've got a golden ticket. I've got a golden twinkle in my eye."

Charlie ran as fast as his legs could carry him while securely holding the chocolate bar and golden ticket.

While on his was home he saw Christina, grabbed her hand and continued to run half dragging his sister with him.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Christina practically shouted.

"No time to explain, wait til we get home, just run!"

Christina did as she was told her mind was spinning, had something bad happened? Was Charlie alright? What was going on?

As they ran home, Bill watched from a distance trying to to hold in his laugh. Just then a Wonka van pulled up, even though there was no delivery due today and Bill got into the van and headed towards the factory and he had a Cheshire cat grin firmly in place on his face.

The pair finally entered the house and Christina went to sit on her Grandparents bed to catch her breath, Charlie stood in front of them all with something behind his back. He was silent for a long moment before he suddenly started speaking, "Grandpa Joe, how'd'ya know? That I'd be coming home today with something good, something gold. Something special, that I can hold, Grandpa Joe just as you planned." Charlie pulled what had been behind his back and held it for everyone to see, the golden ticket.  
"The final golden ticket's in my hand!" He announced as he pulled the ticket out as though no one would know what it was.

The rest of the family sat there in stunned silence Grandpa Joe and Christina sat with their mouths hanging open. Grandpa Joe wasn't moving and Charlie was suddenly worried he had killed off his favourite grandparent. "Grandpa Joe!"

This seemed to make Christina worry about the same thing as she moved to infront of Grandpa Joe, " Grandpa! Are you alright?" All he did was blink.

Grandma Georgina added to everyone's worry by saying, "He's white as a sheet!"

At this point Christina didn't seem as worried anymore as she half laughed as she said "He can't speak!"

Grandpa George muttered, "Well that make a nice change, what a relief."

Charlie still looked worried "Grandpa Joe! Say something!"

Grandpa George, "No, don't ruin this."

Christina said "He's fine Charlie, just a bit of shock, give him a minute. Can I have a look at …" Charlie already had passed it. "Is this from the bar Bill gave you?" Charlie nodded.

"Read it already will ya." Grandpa George all but shouted.

" Alright, ' _Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket, from Mr Willy Wonka! I shake you warmly by the hand! Tremendous things are in store for you! Many wonderful surprises await you! For now, I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day - you and all others who are lucky enough to find my Golden Tickets. I, Willy Wonka, will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything that there is to see, and afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks. These trucks, I can tell you are good, you will be loaded with enough delivious eatables to last you and your entire household for many years. If, at any time thereafter, you should run out of supplies, you have only to come back to the factory and show this Golden Ticket, and I shall be happy to refill your cupboard with whatever you want. In this way, you will be able to keep yourself supplied with tasy morsels for the rest of your life. But this is by no means the most exciting thing that will happen on the day of your visit. I am preparing other surprises that are even more marvellous and even more fantastic for you and for all my beloved Golden Ticket holders - mystic and marvellous surprises that will entice, delight, intrigue, astonish and perplex you beyond measure. In your wildest dreams you could not imagine such things could happen to you! Just wait and see! And now, here are your instructions: the day I have chosen for the visit is the first day of the month of February. On this day, and on no other, you must come to the factory gates at ten o'clock sharp in the morning. Don't be late! And you are allowed to bring with you one responsible adult whom is a member of your own family to ensure that you don't get into mischief. One more thing - be certain to have this ticket with you, otherwise you will not be admitted._

(Signed) Willy Wonka'"

"I'll go with him." Grandpa Joe finally spoke.

"Wait a minute,Grandpa Joe. This ticket says, to go on the tour,  
Charlie has to be accompanied by a _responsible_ adult."

"And? I'm an adult."  
" But your not responsible, besides you can't walk and I can't go with him, if I don't turn up for work, Mrs Wilkinson is sure to fire me, and I can't afford to lose my job."

"Couldn't walk! But that was before my call to arms! This is all the miracle my old legs needed. I never had a chance to shine, never a happy song to sing but suddenly half the world is mine. What an amazing thing! 'Cus I've got a golden ticket. I've got a golden sun up in my sky. I never thought I'd see the day .When I would face the world and say "Good morning!" Look at the sun! I never thought that I would be, Slapping the lap of luxury Cus they'd have said, it shouldn't be done. But it can be done." Grandpa Joe, leaned on Christina and Charlie as he got out of bed, Christina held on to her Grandfather while Charlie grabbed him some clothes.

Charlie was helping his grandpa when his model came in view as the cupboard was opened to find some clothes. Although Charlie said it very quietly and all the grandparents were all hard of hearing, everyone heard Charlie say "Mr. Wonka How d'ya do tomorrow morning I'll be seeing you!"

At that moment Grandpa Joe started to walk without Charlie and Christina, he didn't even have a walking stick but seemed like a man 20 years younger.

Grandma Josephine declared that " It's a miracle!"

Although Grandpa George countered with " It's an accident waitin' to happen!" Although everyone ignored this.

Grandpa Joe continued "Charlie if I'm sleeping, let me dream and I'll keep leapin'. 'Cause the cabbagey days are gone without a trace! And if I never waken, what a trip I will have taken! You can bury me with a smile upon my face!" Which got a laugh from everyone.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

Later on that same evening…..

Bill was watching TV when a familiar face appeared, it was Jerry from the news.

"Important news the fifth and final Wonka Golden Ticket has been found. Here to tell us about it, the Queen of all things Wonka, Cherry Sundae. Cherry where are you?"

The screen cut to Cherry in a very small space with lots of people where nothing was straight.

"Jerry, I'm in a shack, where unlikely urchin Charlie Bucket has just won the very last Golden Ticket, Charlie, how do you feel?"

"When the sun came out today, my life was still the same. When suddenly a chocolate bar was calling out my name, and showing me the Wonka Golden Rule! I never flew a kite that flies, never ever won a race, was always sick when they would pick the winning team!"

Grandpa Joe continued " Well, I was always certain that my luck would never change, I lost the will to ever leave me genie in the bottle turned out dead. Yes, we're feeling optimistic,now a touch so nonrealistic,  
please don't startle us 'cause we must be in a trance! It's so dreamy that we hope ya, someday visit our utopia, why just walk in your sleep, when you can sing or dance! With both me feet back on the floor,  
It's like the day we won the war, and the victory is all because of you!" Grandpa Joe looked at Charlie for this and everyone joined in except for Christina who made manager to stay hidden throughout.

"So now Hip! Hip! Hip hooray for! Hip! Hip! Hip hooray for… Charlie. Your the one who made our chocolate dreams come true."

Bill smiled, it couldn't happen to a better lad.

x

xx

xxx

xx

x

Back with the Buckets

"Thats it, there all gone. I wonder who told them that you won. It's not like we could have, we don't have the access to a phone, no one in town knows as far as I know, did you tell anyone Charlie?"

" Not until I got home and told you."

" Well then I'm baffled, Bill couldn't have possibly known, could he?"

"Nah, that bar hadn't been opened. Unless he was there when it was wrapped or had x-ray vision, there's no way he could have known."

Christina just smiled, " Well Charlie, you best head off to bed you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow and remember you've got to tell me all about it." Christina tucked her brother in, kissed his forehead and whispered, "Charlie, you and I, we've made something out of nothing. You and me, Charlie, we've seen the things that weren't there, Charlie, you and I ,we've always wondered how but never why, yes, me and you, Charlie. Charlie, you and I."


End file.
